La rebelion de los Uke's
by Yasha Yagami
Summary: UK, Austria, Italia y China tienen una incognita demasiado dura. Como hacer que sus seme's les sedan su posicion de dominantes? 2chap arreglado
1. Chapter 1

La inspiracion me mataba y no sabia de que escribir fic's, hasta que en una de esas cuando hablaba con Austria se me vino a la mente esta fantastica idea sobre el como sera el fic, considerando que la verdad estaba pensando en hacer un lemon, no se como termino en comico xD.

(A los personajes que no salgan, lo siento, es que la verdad no sabria como manejar sus personalidades, por ello en lugar de destruirla mejor no quise meterlos, ademas de que ya serian demasiados personajes que manejar...espero que me perdonen)

"La rebelion de los Uke's"

Dialogo: " " (Entre comillas)

Dialogo por Radio:

Pensamientos: Cursiva

-------------

Capitulo 1

-------------

"Señores! Por favor silencio!!" La refinada voz de UK resono en la sala de conferencias, la cual estaba habitada solo por algunos de los representantes de paises, los cuales, curiosamente, eran de los mas bajos o delgados. "Deben de tener calma por favor" Trataba de calmarles el ingles pero poca era la atencion que le hacian los demas.

UK me alegra que nos hallas reunido" Austria se dio a conocer desde su asiento "Pero aun no entiendo el por que solo a nosotros" Señalo a los que estaban sentados en las sillas. China estaba conversando con Italia o mas bien trataba de platicar con el ya que este babeaba la mesa en un intento nada fallido de dormir y Austria miraba escrutadoramente a UK. "Y bien?" Su ceja estaba alzada.

"Cof cof...Bueno, la cuestion por la cual les llame es por que" Un ligero sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas. "Tenemos que hacer algo con los que se hacen llamar nuestros semes!!! No podemos dejar que se queden con la gloria de serlo siempre, los he reunido a todos aqui para hacer una rebelion anti semes para convertirlos en nuestros Ukes!!" Termino de decir, practicamente con un puño al aire y la cabeza muy en alto.

China volteo a ver con una expresion sorprendida a UK, mientras la burbuja de moco de Italia se reventaba y la mirada de panico en Austria se daba a conocer.

"Creo que eso seria algo dificil - aru, tienes que recordar quienes son nuestras parejas y mas que no se dejaran a la primera-aru" Menciono China desde su lugar.

"China! Debes de comprender que ellos no son los unicos que deben de tener el placer de ser semes, deben de probar lo que nosotros probamos todas las noches!!! Que sepan lo que es el dolor!!" De nuevo tenia el puño en alto.

"Sera dificil - aru"

"China...UK tiene razon" UK y China voltearon a ver al austriaco, del cual, ellos podrian jurar, miraban como llamas aparecian tras el mientras sus manos cerradas y rostro sonriente daban un aspecto bastante tetrico. "DEBEMOS DE HACERLES PAGAR EL TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO!!!!!" Grito histericamente para rematar con una risa psicopata.

"No se si fue buena idea el invitarle"

"Estoy de acuerdo - aru..." Continuo el chino a lo que decia.

"Ejem..." Tosio UK " Alguien encontra de la decision?"

"...."

Silencio.

"PASTA!!!!"

Los tres voltearon a ver a Feliciano el cual aun mantenia los ojos cerrados y con una mano en lo alto, para despues dejarse caer de nuevo en la mesa con una sonrisilla boba murmurando algo referente a la pasta.

"AH!!!!" Exclamo Italia al sentir un zapatazo pegar contra su cabeza, abrio los ojos y miro a UK completamente enojado y sin una bota. "Pero pero...UKKKKKKKK por que lo hiciste!!! Soñaba con un pais completamente hecho de pasta, con las casas bañadas en salsa y los arboles de albondiga y y y..."

"Ya basta Italia si no recibiras mi segunda bota!!" Le callo exasperandose UK "Estamos aqui para un asunto urgente, te llame para que vinieras y nos apoyaras, no que arruinaras la mesa de roble!"

"Ahhh...oye oye Uk y por que estamos aqui? A todo esto?" Si no fuera por que China detuvo al ingles este se le hubiera lanzado ensima al otro.

"Batallaremos para tener un cambio de posiciones en la cama con nuestras parejas" Respondio el amante de los pandas.

"Ah...pero yo ya he cambiando de posiciones con Alemania" Las caras de los otros tres tenian una expresion de impacto. Hasta Austria el cual estaba acuchillando una imagen de Prussia se quedo paralizado mirando a Italia.

"Alemania te ha dejado cambiar posiciones con el?" Pregunto China.

"Si, claro! No pasa todas las noches, pero cuando quiero hacerlo se lo pido y el mismo se mueve de posicion para darme la suya" Respondio sonrientemente haciendo algunos ademanes.

Los otros tres ahora se encontraban en un circulo de la confianza mirando de reojo al italiano, con algo de envidia en sus ojos.

"No puedo creerlo, Ludwing? Alemania? Sediendole la posicion a Italia?" UK.

"Aun no puedo creerlo" Austria mira a Italia "No cabe duda que tiene un lado demasiado oscuro Italia"

"No lo creo - aru, aunque..." Susurra mas bajo "Puede ser...aru"

"No cabe duda que entre mas dan la impresion de no matar una mosca mas la descuartizan" Menciono UK sin dejar de mirar a Italia, el cual al parecer jugaba con una pelusa.

"Oye Italia" Se le acerco Austria.

"Si?"

"Este...como...como se siente el cambio de posiciones?" Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas pero el rostro mostraba curiosidad, atras de el estaban los otros dos.

"Ah?...pues" Se pone una mano en la barbilla "Se siente bien, pero mas por mi hombro derecho ya que en la otra posicion lo presiono demasiado, casi toda la noche lo uso para apoyarme y por eso me llega a doler mucho al dia siguiente, pero como ya le dije a Alemania el muy bueno conmigo me dijo que no importaba, que si lo necesitaba que se lo pidiera cuando yo quisiera" Sonrisa de bobo, la cual no le duro nada ya que fue tomado por los hombros por UK y comenzo a moverlo freneticamente.

"Por que??! Por que tuviste esta suerte?!? Yo quiero eso y tu lo obtienes tan facilmente!!!!" Exclamo con envidia casi al llanto por que el no pasaba por la misma situacion. "No es justo!!!! Para acabarla dura toda la noche!!! ESO ES ANTINATURAL!!!!" Pose dramatica numero 1.

"ITALIA!!! Dinos! que es lo que haces para que Alemania te deje cambiar!!!" Exclamo ahora Rode.

"Pues pues..." Estaba nervioso, sentia que todos se lo comian con la mirada. "Solo le digo que si quiere estar en el lado izquierdo es todo!!!"

Silencio de nuevo.

"I-Italia..." Comenzo China.

"Si?" Nervioso.

"A lo que todo el tiempo te referias era a que Alemania te sedia el lado que querias de la cama?"

"Si...a que se referian ustedes?"

Las caras de los tres se quedaron en shock, mientras un aura oscura aparecia alrededor de ellos, una muy amenazante que espanto a Italia.

"O-oigan...por que se acercan de sa manera a mi? UK? Austria? China? Sa-saben, me dan miedo..." Mas cerca. "Amigos?"

**Las siguientes imagenes son demasiado fuertes para los espectadores, por lo que hemos decidido el pasar las de un pez nadando en una pecera, disculpe las molestias**

Aparece un pez estilo Nemo nadando felizmente.

**Gracias por la espera, ahora regresaremos a su programacion favorita*

Volviendo a la sala de conferencias.

China, Austria y UK estaban sentados en la mesa del lugar, mientras en una pared estaba colgado en forma de cruz Italia con un letrero de "Soy un chico malo".

"Entonce UK que se te ocurre que podamos hacer?" Pregunto Austria.

"Solo se me ocurre una manera" Su pose era completamente pensativa, tanto que parecia brillar en inteligencia.

"Cual?" Dijeron al tiempo los otros dos paises.

Los ojos de UK se abrieron enormemente mirando a sus amigos con determinacion.

"Solo una" Se mantuvo callado unos instantes mirandoles a los ojos. "...ABSTINENCIA"

----------

Fin del primero, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me dio gracia el escribirlo xD Va dedicado a todas en el foro!! Y perdonen las faltas de ortografia, soy malicima identificandolas y poniendo acentos xD.


	2. Chapter 2

"La rebelión de los Uke's"

Dialogo: " " (Entre comillas)

Dialogo por Radio:

Pensamientos: Cursiva

-------------

Capitulo 2 "Abstinencia en acción"

-------------

Casa de Rusia.

China se encontraba sentado frente a un pequeño altar a buda en la habitación. Estaba pensativo referente a lo que había hablado en la sala de conferencias con UK, Austria e Italia, aunque el italiano la mayoría del tiempo se la paso castigado en la pared.

Ahora debía de pensar en la manera de como negársele a Rusia si este no le daba el brazo a torcer para que el sea el uke ahora. Solo había una incógnita. Como negársele a Rusia?

De solo pensar en la respuesta un peso caía sobre su espalda.

**Imaginación de China**

China: Oye, Rusia-aru, quería saber si esta noche quieres cambiar de posiciones-aru.

Rusia: (Sonrisa tranquila)...(Mirada tétrica)....Al cuarto de castigo

**Fin de la imaginación de China**

"No!! No puedo hacer eso-aru!!!" Se revolvía el cabello con desesperación al imaginarse siendo torturado por la furia de Rusia. Choco sus manos en un aplauso tratando de calmarse. "Bien-aru, necesito estar calmado-aru y rezar para que la furia de Rusia se aplaque y si un milagro pasa entonces el será el uke esta vez-aru." Aplaudía una y otra vez ahora con algo mas de insistencia. "Un milagro un milagro! Por favor-aru!!" Insistía con fervor.

"Oye, China, no vendrás a dormir?" Pregunto Rusia desde la cama, espantando hasta la medula al chino.

"Ru...RUSIA!!! Desde cuando estas en la habitación-aru??!" Exclamo asustado.

"Desde cuando?" Se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativo "Pues desde que comenzaste a rezar..." Le miro con una sonrisa tétricamente linda, con la cual le daba a entender 'Oí TODO lo que dijiste así que OLVIDALO', seguido con la caída de pesar de la cabeza de China.

Primera Misión Ramo China, fallida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de Alemania.

Alemania se encontraba leyendo en la cama mientras Italia estaba a un lado de el.

_Debo de negármele a Alemania, o eso es lo que me dijeron que hiciera UK y Austria, debo de decirle un "O me dejas ser uke o no me tocas" Si si eso debo de decirle._

"Oye oye Alemania" Llamo la atención del rubio haciendo que este le mirara.

"Si?" Bajo el libro que leía.

"yo..." Nervioso "...No...No...NO ME VAS A TOCAR!!!!!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando en el proceso a Ludwing, el cual solo dejo caer el libro sobre sus piernas de la impresión.

"Te refieres a..."

"SI!...Ah...No! Es que debo de decirte que no me vas a tocar por que me dijeron que te lo dijera para que así cambiemos de posiciones!!!" Eso era algo mas confuso, lo que causo que alzara una ceja sin entender el alemán.

"Quieres cambiar de posiciones?" Pregunto el mas alto.

"Si!"

Sin prisa el otro se levanta de su lugar, jala a Italia y lo pone en el lado contrario de la cama mientras el se acomoda en el otro.

"Listo, era todo lo que querías?" Volvió a abrir el libro donde lo tenia, mientras el rostro de Italia era un poema.

Primera Misión Ramo Italia, Fallida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de UK.

"NO QUIERO!!!" Se escucho el fuerte grito desde una de las mas lujosas habitaciones de la residencia.

"Pero UK!!! Que te cuesta?!!"

"ME REHUSO!!!!"

Entrando a la imagen de la habitación de UK, el dueño estaba colgado de la cómoda de la cama, o mas bien, del poste donde se colgaban las cortinas de la cama, con USA colgado a su vez de su cintura, tratando en un intento fallido por bajarlo.

"Vamos UK!!! Solo una vez!!! No te vas a arrepentir!! Lo juro!!!" Jalaba como podía el menudo cuerpo de UK para ver si lo podía lanzar a la cama, pero el pequeño se resistía con ganas! Como si hubiera clavado sus uñas en la madera!!

"No quiero!! Ya te dije cual seria la condición para bajar!!!" Se agarraba con mas fuerza de la madera. "No me vas a obligar hasta que no me dejes ser el seme!!! Si me amaras me dejarías!!"

"UK!!!! Sabes que te amo! Para que quieres probar mi amor por ti de esa manera!!! Anda baja para que te lo demuestre!!"

"Ya te dije que no!!"

Crack.

Los ojos del ingles se abrieron grandemente cuando escucho ese sonido. Crack? Eso no era algo que le diera una muy buena espi...na?

La madera se partió en dos al tener mas peso del de mas, haciendo que el mas chico cayera en la cama boca arriba.

"Au...maldita madera vieja" Se quejo sobandose la cabeza con una mano "Debo de man..." Se quedo callado al ver la expresión del de lentes. "U-USA?"

"A LA CARGA!!!!!" Se lanzo encima del otro acorralándolo en la cama.

"NO ESPERA!!!!"

"BANZAI!!!!!"

Primera Misión Ramo UK, fallida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de Austria.

La tranquilidad estaba reinando la habitación. No había ni una sola luz en el lugar así como tampoco ningún ruido, por lo cual ahora Austria aprovechaba el momento para descansar completamente.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, las cuales a el le encantaban. Tal vez y quizá para la próxima se conseguiría un reproductor y pondría algún CD de música para dormir mas en paz, aunque ahora estaba en un momento mas que perfecto.

Lo que el castaño no se había dado cuenta, era de que su puerta se abría poco a poco, dejando colarse una ligera luz y mas una sombra que se adentraba en la habitación como si de un fantasma se tratase.

**Insertar canción de fondo de la película Tiburón aquí**

De repente la cobija azul eléctrico que cubría la cama de Austria comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco, dejando entrar a un bulto en ella, mientras el otro estaba tan adormilado que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El bulto ya había subido a la cama por completo y comenzaba a surcar un camino hasta llegar a la altura de Roderich.

"Liiiiiiiiebe..." La voz ronroneo demasiado cerca de su rostro apenas haciendo que el otro se removiera un poco en la cama. Sentía algo lejanamente, como le tocaban el pecho y luego esta mano bajaba hasta su entrepierna la cual era masajeada. Su cuerpo se removió solo, mientras lanzaba un ligero manotazo.

"Mmm...no quiero..." Susurro casi inconsciente.

"Vamos, solo un poco..." Acerco sus labios al cuello apiñonado tomando posesión de ellos, sin dejar de acariciar los bajos del otro.

"No Gil, no puedo ni abrir los ojos..." Se removió tratando de hacerse a un lado para que le siguiera dejando mover.

"No te preocupes" Se separo de el, tomando las piernas de este separándolas y poniéndose en medio de estas. "No necesito que te muevas, solo quédate flojito" Y se enterró entre las piernas de Roderich.

"Si...claro" Se durmió al instante, pensando en lo cómodo que estaba hasta que su cabeza carburo lo que le había dicho el otro. "QUE?!! No espera!!! Gilbert!!! GIIIIIILLLLLLLBEEEEEERRRRRTTTTT!!!!!!!!"

Segundos mas tarde solo se escuchaban sonidos censurables saliendo de la habitación.

Primer Misión Ramo Austria, fallida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sala de conferencias.

En el lugar solo un aura negra sobresalía de la cual las 4 personas que estaban sentadas ahí.

"Entonces-aru..." Comenzó China "Ninguno pudo lograr el cometido que teníamos-aru?"

Los demás solo tenían la cabeza decaída.

"No pude, me tomaron desprevenido y no supe que mas hacer" Se puso las manos en la cabeza el pianista tratando de no recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada.

"No cabe duda, deberemos de usar una diferente técnica!!"

Los ojos de los demás brillaron.

"Entonces, sabes como cumplirlo UK?"

"Si!" Levanto el puño al aire. "La única forma de convencerlos es..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento xD lo dejo así por que tengo dos maneras pero aun me ando pensando cual de las dos sacaría mas jugo a la situación xD.

Espero que les guste el segundo capitulo n_n.


	3. Chapter 3

"La rebelión de los Uke's"

Dialogo: " " (Entre comillas)

Dialogo por Radio y Teléfono:

Pensamientos: Cursiva

-------------

Capitulo 3

-------------

Casa de Rusia.

No sabia si era la mejor respuesta, de hecho era lo que menos creía que funcionaria, pero de cierta forma, debía de creer en lo que había dicho UK.

----Flash Back----

"La idea que tengo es esto!!" Mostró una bolsa estilo ziplock con una hiervas de una MUY dudosa procedencia adentro de ella. Austria y China ponían cara escéptica mientras Italia...bueno, no era nada nuevo que de nueva cuenta estuviera dormido sobre la mesa de roble, cosa de la cual luego se encargaría UK.

"Pretendes acaso que los droguemos y violemos?" Le ceja del austriaco no podía estar mas alta mirando con escepticismo lo que traía en las manos. "Estas cayendo muy bajo sabes?"

"No es para que queden completamente inconscientes!" Se defendió.

"Ese es el punto-aru, 'completamente inconscientes'" Recalco ahora el chino, igual de convencido que el otro.

"Es que no me dejan terminar!! Esta es una bolsa que me dio hace poco India, me dijo que son perfectas para cuando tu pareja no resiste lo suficiente y quieres tenerlo un poco mas 'sumiso' que de costumbre" Termino de explicar tratando de ignorar las expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de los demás.

"...SON AFRODISIACOS!!!!" Gritaron los dos al tiempo, despertando en el proceso a Italia el cual nada mas pudo girar la cabeza de un lado a otro con la incógnita dibujada en la cara.

"Ah?...que paso?"

"Pretendes que le de un afrodisíaco a Rusia-aru??!! Sabes lo que me hará si se entera-ru??!!"

"No pasara nada!"

"Claro que pasara!!" Continuo Austria "Si todo sale mal no me podré sentar o levantar al día siguiente!! Pasara lo que tanto le envidiabas a Italia!!!" (Nota: Revisar el cap. 1 para saberlo)

"Pero India me dijo que hacia que las personas se volvieran mas sumisas de lo común, además de que no es muy diferente el sabor de su te que del de limón, así que con un poco de miel bastara" Aun seguía defendiéndose.

"No se-aru...no estoy muy convencido-aru" Negaba con la cabeza Wong, con una expresión NADA convencida ante la idea.

"Bien, quieren ver que no es peligroso verdad?" Los otros dos asintieron. "De acuerdo...oye Italia"

"Si?" Más dormido que despierto y sin poner nada de atención.

"Alemania vendrá por ti no? A que hora será eso?" UK

"Ah...creo que dentro de unos 10 minutos, quería hacer un no se que en la casa que la verdad no recuerdo el que era, pero dijo que era algo importante. Aunque aun no puedo recordar que..."

"Si si si si si, eso era todo lo que quería saber Italia." Arthur salio de la habitación dejando a los tres solos para que después de un momento con una tacita de porcelana entre las manos con un contenido ambarino, para espanto de los dos aun parados.

"UK, que es lo que preten..." Las palabras de Roderich fueron interrumpidas al mirar como ya se lo había dado a Italia.

"Toma bebe Italia" Le ofreció la taza.

"Oh! Gracias, eres muy amable UK!!" Exclamo Feliciano tomando la tacita de te y tomándosela ante los ojos impactados de los demás. "Estaba delicioso!!"

"...UK!!! ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA!!!" Roderich estaba apunto de lanzársele encima al rubio al mirar lo que paso. "Como se te ocurre darle eso de beber a Italia??! Se puede morir!!"

Los ojos de Italia se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar eso, algo que si había entendido.

"Morir?..." Unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron por los ojos de el, mientras su labio inferior temblaba amenazando con..."NO QUIERO MORIR!!!" Lloriqueo a gritos.

Uk volteo a ver a Austria fijamente.

"Ves? Ahora ya lo espantaste! Si no le hubieras dicho nada todo hubiera salido bien!!"

"Estas loco!!" Le devolvió el grito "Ahora cuando se ponga caliente que haremos nosotros??!!"

"Por eso mismo pregunte si iba a venir Alemania por el pronto, así solo se lo arrojamos y le decimos feliz cumpleaños!" Agito la bolsita en sus manos.

Las miradas de china y Austria no pudieron ser mas sorprendidas.

"Eres-aru...una mente criminal...-ru" Mirada fija de China.

"Si no conoces el Karma, lo conocerás cuando te pase eso pero con USA" Advirtió Austria.

"Ya pues, considerando que Italia ya no podrá ser parte del plan por que fue un conejillo de indias" Agito la bolsita de nuevo. "Proseguimos con el plan?"

-----Fin Flash Back----

No tenia ni la menor idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero UK les convenció de hacer lo que les propuso.

Agito la bolsita de nuevo frente a el, mirando el contenido con aun algo de duda.

"Wong? Que haces aquí?" Pregunto una refinada voz, lo que causo que el chino volteara de inmediato.

"Natalia-aru" Hermana de Rusia "Hola! Ah…yo…"

La chica miro la bolsita que llevaba y sonrío ligeramente.

"Comprendo, querías hacerte un te" Sonrisa "Solo ten cuidado de no quemarte con el agua caliente, de acuerdo?" Comenzó a caminar a la salida.

"Si…no te preocupes-aru" Estaba nervioso y como no! Si ella descubría que quería drogar a su hermano, le iría MUY mal.

Suspiro cansado cuando la chica se fue de ahí dejándolo solo.

"Mejor hago el te antes de que venga Rusia y se de cuenta" Y empezó a hacerlo, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que unos ojos resplandecieron afuera de la cocina, con un brillo siniestro en ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de Alemania.

En la casa de Alemania ahora mismo estaban haciendo unas reparaciones, la época de lluvias se acercaba y no quería que hubiera goteras molestas arruinando las antigüedades que tenia en su sagrado hogar.

"Italia!! No seas flojo y tráeme mas clavos!!" Le ordeno desde arriba del techo Ludwing, estaba algo sucio por lo que había estado haciendo, bueno, llevaba un rato sobre el techo, que hubiera sido menos si le ayudaran. "ITALIA!! QUE NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO??!!!" Volvió a gritar pero no le respondía nadie. Eso le llamaba mas la atención, por lo general por lo menos había un sonido de algo rompiéndose pero no sonaba nada. Bajo del techo con una ceja alzada buscando con la mirada al Vargas, a ver en que nuevo problema se había metido.

"ITALIA!! DONDE ESTAS??!!" Grito fuertemente. Ahora estaba preocupado, la ultima vez que paso eso, fue cuando rompió por completo una vajilla que le regalo Japón en el pasado. Paso por el pasillo, llegando hasta la sala de estar donde miro una luz encendida. "Ah! Con que ahí estas granuja!!" Se acerco a agigantadas zancadas a hasta donde parecía estar. "Te juro que si estas durmiendo te voy a…"

"Ah…ah…"

Se quedo estático al escuchar los gemidos provenientes del sillón, considerando que el estaba atrás de el.

"Oye pero que es lo que estas…"Avanzo para ver a Italia, pero de nuevo callo por completo al verlo tirado en el sillón, con las manos en la entrepierna, pero no al punto de estar auto complaciéndose, solo las mantenía ahí, mientras gemía pasito. "I-Italia?"

"A…Alemania…no…no se lo que me pasa…me siento raro" Se retorció de nueva cuenta en el sillón con un quejido aun mas fuerte. "El…el te me esta matando Alemania!!"

"Te? Cual Te?" Pregunto el alemán sin dejar de mirar al otro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de UK.

UK sabia que por ningún motivo USA tomaría te, ni siquiera por que el se lo pidiera. Así que resignado, fue a comprar un combo a una de esas hamburgueserias baratas donde el comía y regreso a casa. Tomo el te y lo derramo en la salsa de la hamburguesa para después encerrarla en el papel, lo mismo hizo con la coca cola que venia con ella.

"Mmm no creo que deba de ponerlo en las papas, ya de por si es demasiado con lo que eché."

"YA LLEGUE!!!!" se escucho la voz mas una puerta cerrándose después. "DONDE ESTAS UK??!!"

Con prisa, guardo el vasito con el te, dejando la comida procesada en la mesa de la cocina.

"Oh!! Aquí estas!!" El de lentes se acerco rápidamente a UK abrazándolo con fuerza. "Tengo hambre y tu?"

"Pues" Miro lo de la mesa "Hoy estuve en la ciudad, así que como andaba de buenas te compre esto" Le muestra la comida "Que tengas buen provecho"

Si hubiera sido otra la situación entonces Alfred habría devorado lo que le ponía enfrente pero…

"Comida…del Burguer King?" Miro a su antiguo hermano. "No McDonald's?" Ojos suplicantes y brillosos. "A mi no me gusta ese restaurante"

La quijada del europeo casi cae al suelo.

"Como que no te gusta esa comida??!! Te la pasas comiendo porquería y media y no quieres comer una hamburguesa que te compre??!"

"Bueno es que…" Se rasco la cabeza "La salsa del Burguer no es tan buena como la del McDonald's"

"Por la salsa??!! Es salsa procesada imbecil!! La compran al mayoreo!!"

"Pues si, pero las hacen con mas amor!!" Defendió su lugar favorito USA.

"Claro! Las cucarachas dan un sabor especial a la carne no??" Ironizo el otro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de UK y USA se encontraron en una batalla feroz batalla por unos segundos.

"Mmm de acuerdo" Tomo la hamburguesa "Pero solo por que eres tu! Si no fuera por eso ni la tocaba!" Le dio una serie de mordidas acabándosela, UK le miraba desde su lugar algo sorprendido, pero a la vez esperando los resultados deseados.

Luego de unos dos minutos…

USA se encontraba en el suelo desmayado, justo después de acabarse la comida.

"PERO QUE PASO??!!!" Se acerco al mas alto levantándole la cabeza. "USA USA!!! DESPIERTA!!!" Lo agito por los hombros fuertemente pero nada. Con rapidez se acerco al papelito con el que le había dado las hiervas India, leyendo con atención TODAS las advertencias. "QUE DEMONIOS??!!! COMO ESTA ESTO DE QUE NO PODIA MEZCLARLO CON TOMATE??!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de Austria.

Gilbert entro a la casa como si fuera la suya, arrojando su chaqueta al sillón y las botas a donde quiera del suelo.

Sabia que su liebe se molestaría nada mas fuera al recibidor, pero por eso mismo había llegado con las botas enlodadas, para verlo mas que furioso y después usar esa misma furia a su favor y tener un sexo mucho mejor del que tenían.

"Muajajajajaja, hoy cenare…y será muy rico…un Rode caliente…" Estaba tarareando el alvino mientras caminaba a la cocina para tomar algo de beber algo cuando una nota junto a una taza con un liquido ambarino le llamo la atención. Tomo la nota y la leyó. "Ah veamos. Gilbo bla bla bla, dicen que hay una enfermedad blablabla la vacuna es esta bla bla bla tómala por tu salud?" Miro escéptico la taza. "Esa cosa es medicina?" Se acerco a ella oliéndola "A mi me huele como un te cualquiera."

Agarro la taza y estaba apunto de darle la primera probada cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Dejo el objeto en la mesa y tomo la bocina.

"Bueno?"

Hola? Prusia?

Prusia parpadeo varias veces reconociendo la voz tras la bocina.

"Rusia?" Dijo algo desconcertado. "Que quieres?"

Oh tan amable como siempre Prusia, dime, de pura casualidad Austria no te dio a beber un te en especial?

"Te?" Volteo a ver la tacita en la mesa "Si, pero es una medicina, como lo sabes?" Ahora si estaba un poco mas desconcertado que antes.

Bueno…

Se cambia de escena, ahora es la casa de Rusia, donde estaba el con teléfono en mano y jugueteando con una bolsita estilo ziplock frente a su rostro.

"Digamos que, tenemos que reunirnos para hablar tu y otras personas mas" Una sonrisilla tétrica aparecía en su rostro, de esas que solo el ruso sabia crear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del autor:

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio. El segundo capitulo ya esta arreglado, la verdad es que no me di cuenta que di mal al boton xD

Pues aqui esta el 3er capitulo, luego subire los demas. Nos vemos n__n

Yasha.


	4. Chapter 4

"La rebelion de los Uke's"

Dialogo: " " (Entre comillas)

Pensamientos: Cursiva

-------------

Capitulo 4

-------------

La mañana era aun algo fría, puesto que aun se encontraban en invierno, mientras un aura de paz reinaba, pero en la sala de conferencias no era así en realidad...

"RUSIA!! Ya me arte! Dinos en este momento por que nos reuniste y por que me hiciste madrugar!!!" Pegaba fuertemente el puño contra la mesa Prusia al no saber aun exactamente el por que de lo que pasaba ahí, solo le había llamado y le dijo que fuera, pero nada mas!! Y eso, era completamente frustrante.

"Vamos Rusiaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" Bostezo el americano, semi acostándose en la mesa "Dinos ya el por que..." Cerro los ojos "Aun tengo sueño y quiero dormir algo maaaaaaaa....." Se quedo dormido, con las miradas de los otros dos encima.

"No puedo decirles nada, falta por llegar aun Alemania" Mira su reloj "Ooh, que tarde es ya y aun no llega, eso es raro" Dijo sorprendido.

Prusia también, volteo a mirar el reloj, alzando ligeramente la ceja.

"Si, es raro que el 'Puntual hombre responsable' no este aquí, mas cuando ya paso media hora luego de…" El alvino no pudo continuar ya que la puerta del lugar se abrió estrepitosamente con un Ludwig agitado por haber corrido.

Rápidamente el alemán se arreglo la corbata y se hizo el cabello para atrás, dejándolo como siempre lo usaba.

"Buenas días…lamento mi demora" Sin perder el tiempo, se sentó en una de las sillas bajo la mirada atónita de los demás.

"Amigui! Que bueno que llegas, ya no estábamos preocupando por tu ausencia" Sonrisa estilo Rusia "Dinos, por que llegaste tan tarde?"

Una gota de sudor pasó por el rostro de Alemania al ser cuestionado por eso, poniéndose automáticamente nervioso.

"Ah…" Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar 'El por que' no había podido salir de su casa.

Alemania…No te vayas…Ale…

Recordaba las palabras que NO le dejaban salir de la casa, mas justamente de la cama.

"No…no es algo que venga al caso" Se cruzo de brazos, dejándolos sobre su pecho, tratando de disimular el sonrojo mas notorio.

"West…" Prusia se acerco hasta el, picándole las mejillas. "Lo sabia! Estas sonrojado!!"

"Que?! Yo no estoy sonrojado!!!" Instintivamente poso una mano en su rostro

cubriéndose de la mirada curiosa de los demás. Hasta USA, el cual había estado durmiendo, se levanto a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Si, si estas sonrojado" Se acerco mas mirando a su hermano, activando su olfato especial para el… "HUELES A SEXO!!!" Le señalo con un dedo acusador.

La cara del alemán se puso aun mas roja que antes, haciéndose para atrás.

"No! Yo…"

"Oh…Amigui, así que hubo fiesta hasta ahora en tu casa?" Pregunto el soviético con una sonrisa ya característica en el.

El rubio se sentía acorralado por las miradas que le lanzaban.

"Yo…Ejem!! Nos estamos saliendo del tema!" Comenzó "Rusia! Dinos el por que nos llamaste este día?!" Se sentó como si no pasara nada o bueno, tratando de que cambiaran el tema, aun sintiendo las miradas de los demas.

"Bien, Alemania tiene razón" Llamo la atención Iván "La razón por la que les convoque es…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No puedo creerlo!! Estoy tan furioso!!"

Los furiosos pasos de una persona, resonaban el los pasillos de la sala de conferencias. UK estaba que lo llevaba el diablo, mientras a su lado venia el austriaco ya conocido.

"Mira UK, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos, ya llevamos dos intentos y nada. Mejor hacemos como que nada paso y…"

"No!! Es que no podemos dejar eso pasar!" Grito exaltado. "No puedo creer que mis brillantes planes se echarán a perder!"

"Brillantes?" Mirada escéptica "Si hubieran sido brillantes entonces no hubiéramos fallado en nada.

"Pero es que no tiene caso! Debemos de planear algo mejor, la próxima será la vencida!!" El mismo se apoyaba casi a gritos, caminando a la puerta de enfrente.

Austria solo rodó los ojos e intento seguirle el paso.

"Supiste que paso con China e Italia?" Pregunto de repente, captando la atención del ingles.

"Llame a casa de Italia, me dijeron que esta dormido y ni como despertarlo. China solamente no contesta."

"Que raro" Rode se puso una mano en la barbilla "Por lo general el contesta el teléfono siempre."

"Para todo hay una primera ve…" Callo de repente al sentir como la puerta por la que iban a pasar no abría.

Un intento…dos intentos…tres intentos…nada.

"Que pasa?" Pregunto Roderich.

"No lo se…" Mas intentos "No quiere abrir."

"Como que no quiere abrir?" Se acerco.

"No" Una mas…una mas…una mas… "PERO QUE ES LO QUE PASA CON ESTA COSA?!!!" Si fuera Suiza ya hubiera sacado su escopeta, si no fuera por una mano que se poso en su hombro. Volteo para atrás mirando la cara algo, de circunstancias del moreno, el cual le señalaba a un lugar arriba de la madera. Volteo a ver y se quedo en blanco cuando miro el letrero con el dicho "REUNION DE SEMES! NO UKES A MENOS DE QUE QUIERAN SER EMPALADOS!!!"

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"Reunión…de semes?" … "PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO??!!!"

"Un claro indicio de que no somos los únicos que podemos hacer una junta privada?"

"No!! Esto es un complot! Un maquinación! Una maniobra!! Un…"

"Una rebelión?" Austria se acomodo los lentes con un largo suspiro.

"ESO!! No podemos dejar que esto suceda!!" Exclamo con el puño al aire.

"Y que pretendes acaso? Que nos metamos en los ductos del aire acondicionado y vayamos por ellos hasta quedar en la rendija que da a la sala de conferencias?"

10 minutos después…

"No se como me convenciste de esto" Un laaaaaaargo suspiro salio de nuevo de los labios del austriaco.

Y ahí estaban ellos, caminando en 4 por los ductos de la ventilación como si de ladrones se trataran.

"UK! Esta es la peor idea que haz tenido. Como se te ocurre el pasar por aquí? Esta lleno de polvo y suciedades! Además huele como animal muerto"

"Vamos Austria, tanto tiempo viviendo con Prusia y aun no te acostumbras a ese olor? Suenas como una mujercita" Siguió gateando frente al otro.

"Es…es diferente!!" Sonrojo "Por lo menos para ese olor tengo una razón por la cual soportarlo y este no!!!"

"Si si que romántico" Una venita salio en la frente del de lentes. "Ahora nos debemos de preocupar de que estemos bien en el camino y no desviarnos, puedes mirar el mapa?"

"Si" Se detiene y saca un mapa, dirigiendo la linterna a el "Aquí dice…que debemos de ir para…aquí" Señalo un punto entre líneas.

"Bien, en ese caso…" Un ruido raro lo callo. "Escuchaste eso?"

"Escuchar que?"

"Eso, pon atención" Se puso una mano en la oreja intentando agudizar mas su oído.

Silencio.

"No escucho anda UK, no se po…" Una mano sobre su boca le callo por completo.

"Sshhhh!!! Mira" Apunto a un lugar. Miro a donde el decía y vio a un ratoncito parado ahí, mirándolos.

"Oh, es uno de tus ratones…" UK

"UK…vámonos…" Algo atemorizado.

"Por que?" Desconcertado.

"Ese NO es mi ratón" Se comenzó a hacer para atrás, mientras el otro le miraba fijamente.

"Como que no es tu ratón si…" Como si de un terremoto se tratase, empezó a temblar el ducto, causando cara de pánico en aquellos dos, junto con los chillidos del ratón que estaba mirándoles.

Iiii!!! Iiiii!!iiiii iiiiii!!!!! (Traducción: VENGAN!! HAY BUFFET HOY!!!! TENEMOS COMIDA!!! CARNE FRESCA!!!)

"CORRE UK!!!" Solo alcanzaron a mirar como una ola de ratones se acercaba a ellos y gatearon lo mas rápido posible lejos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo con los semes.

"Bien, eso seria lo que paso" termino de decir el ruso a sus aliados, dejándoles con una expresión sorprendida. "Por China no se preocupen" Sonrisita "Es un asunto solucionado. La cuestión es, que harán ustedes?"

"No puedo creerlo! Como es que UK quería hacer algo así?" USA estaba mas que desconcertado, aun no entendía muy bien el asunto, o bueno, tal vez entendería si Prusia no le hubiera asestado un golpe en la cabeza. "OYE!!"

"Que no miras lo que pasa?! Esos ingratos ahora ni siquiera pidieron nuestras opiniones! Solo se pusieron a embaucarnos para quitarnos lo semes…Y TODO ES TU CULPA USA!! POR NO SABER COMO CONTROLAR A TU UKE!!!"

"YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!!" se sobo la cabeza "Y no digas nada que Austria no se queda atrás!!!"

"A que te refieres Yankee?!" Se acerca peligrosamente al estadounidense.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Zombie!!"

Y comenzó la pelea. Rusia estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras miraba la lucha grecorromana entre las dos naciones, mientras en su silla Alemania trataba de ignorarlos con los brazos cruzados.

Si, los ignoraría y saldría de ahí para ponerle la sección de ejercicio mas dura a Italia que había tenido en su vida.

Y así pasaron 20 minutos mas, para los que el segundo mas alto estaba ARTO!!!

"YA BASTA CON USTEDES DOS!!!!" Les dio un zape en la cabeza a los dos. "NO PERMITIRE QUE HAGAN MAS DESASTRE, ASI QUE QUEDENSE QUIETOS EN ESTE MOMENTO Y MEJOR PIENSEN EN EL QUE HARAN!!!!" Se cruzo de brazos de nuevo mirándolos des aprobatoriamente.

"West, eres demasiado recto" Sobandose la cabeza y mirándole con odio.

"Alemania tiene razón" llamo la atención el ruso "Debemos de ver que harán para que se arrepientan sus ukes"

"Mmmm y si…les prohibimos la entrada al McDonalds?"

"Yankee estupido!! Eso solo te afecta a ti!!!" Prusia le lanzo una de las sillas dejándolo estampado contra la pared.

"Gilbert! Compórtate y deja la brutalidad para otra ocasión!!"

"Ya West ya pues" Se sentó enojado.

"Jeje…" Río Iván "Y que tal, si vamos a uno de esos lugares donde las personas se divierten por un módico precio? No será una buena venganza, pero ahí podriamos pensarlo. Aquí nos pueden espiar y no creo que se atrevan a ir a ese lugar a buscarnos"

"Un Puti-club?!" Los ojos de Gilbo brillaron "Yo me apunto!!"

"Mmm no lo se, no son lugares sanos para ir, para personas decentes como las que se supone que somos." Alemania.

"Decentes?! Que es eso? Yo si quiero ir Rusia! Tienes un aliado!"

"Míralo de esta manera Alemania, ahí no nos pueden escuchar, seria como…una misión secreta" Trato de convencerle.

"Hn…bien, pero si se pone pesada la cosa me largo de ahí." Aun cruzado de brazos.

"Bien!! Yo llevo al estupido gringo! Mientras escojan!! Quiero un BUEN putiblub!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo con UK y Austria.

"Ya…ya los perdimos?" Las ropas de los dos estaban hechas gironés, estaban llenos de tierra y completamente despeinados. Por no decir cansados.

"Si…creo que si…sabes…donde estamos?" Pregunto UK mirando a todos lados vigilando a ver si no aparecían los ratones.

"Yo…a ver…" Trato de traducir lo que quedaba del mapa cuando unas voces conocidas se dieron a conocer.

Puticlub!! Puticlub!!

Miraron la rendija cercana viendo que…YA ESTABAN DONDE DEBERIAN!! Escucharon solo el final de la conversación, donde planeaban ir a un...

"Puticlub?...PRETENDEN…" La mano de Roderich le callo.

"UK! Calla, si no sabrán que estamos aquí" Se quedaron callados hasta que salieron de la habitación.

"Debemos de detener esas perversiones!"

"Tienes razón no podemos dejar que se vayan con fáciles!"

Estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para seguirles cuando un sonido seco tras ellos les llamo la atención. Voltearon, encontrándose con un…esqueleto?

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!!!" Gritaron los dos al tiempo, mirando al esqueleto, el cual llevaba un vestido.

"Espera UK…" El moreno se acerco al esqueleto "Yo reconozco esta vestimenta" La miro mas de cerca, notando el lindo mandil en el. "Hu…Hu…HUNGRIA??!!!!" Grito espantando al mirar a una de las mujeres con las que había convivido muerta. PERO CUANTO TIEMPO TENIA AHÍ ENTONCES??!!!

Al instante, el temblor ya conocido y temido se dio a notar mas, espantándolos.

"CORRE!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL 4!!! No se como lo logre, pero lo hice _ _//!!!

Ahora me pondré a planear el 5, el cual ESPERO ya sea el final xDD

Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me levantan el ánimo para seguirle n_n. Solo espero no tardarme de nuevo una decada en publicar jeje.

Se lo dedico un poco a Yami y Fulle por su pasado cumple, luego cuando consiga escaner les mando lo que les prometi xDDD

Desde ahora digo, antes de que piensen cual sera el final, esperen a verlo, todo tiene un porque xDD


End file.
